La mejor piedra en mi camino
by Y. Lat
Summary: Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para Isabella Swan, desde el momento en el que nació tuvo que buscarse la vida. Después de unos dolorosos sucesos pierde el norte en su existencia, pero una pequeña cosita le hará darse cuenta lo importante que es vivir y disfrutar de todo aquello que se nos cruza por el camino. Sin miedo y sin prejuicios, total, ya nació con todo perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

La vida gira y gira a nuestro alrededor, debemos ser rápidos al tomar nuestro camino y no arrepentirnos nunca de él. Desgraciadamente hay gente que puede escoger que camino desea seguir, ya sea gracias al dinero o al apoyo y amor incondicional de la familia. Pero hay otras personas de las que nadie se acuerda, aquellas ni que sus propios padres llegaron a quererlos. Para estas personas, en un principio renegadas de la sociedad, las cosas son mucho más complicadas que para el resto.

De pequeña siempre soñé con despertar un día y no encontrarme en la fría y dura cama del orfanato, sino que encontrarme en una humilde casita donde cada mañana el dulce olor del desayuno y un beso de mi madre me despertasen. Pero a lo largo de los años aquel sueño se fue rompiendo. En el lugar donde me crié hay una única ley, los futuros padres no quieren adoptar a niños grandes, sino que prefieren a bebés. Desgraciadamente llegue a la edad de los dieciocho años sin que una sola familia se llegase a plantear el tenerme como hija.

Cuando llegué a la gran soñada edad, los dieciocho, salí del orfanato más por obligación que por gusto, y me encontré con el mundo real y mi futuro de frente. Pero las cosas no fueron como imagine, si sobrevivir en el orfanato era difícil, en la ciudad de Londres del siglo XXI sin dinero lo era más.


	2. Primer día de escuela

2\. Primer día de escuela

Me encontraba en una playa paradisíaca tomando el sol junto a un guapísimo brasileño, cuando de repente él se giró y susurró sensualmente en mi oído:

¡Mama!- no puede ser chillaba igual que mi hija. Asustada me desperté notando el movimiento de la cama. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a mi pequeñina saltando y riendo como loca en la cama mientras chillaba mi nombre. Sin que se diese cuenta me moví para poder alcanzar su diminuto pie y estirar de él para tirarla a mi lado en la enorme cama. Sorprendida chilló asustada mientras yo no podía aguantar la felicidad de tenerla abrazada a mi lado.

Buenos días, mi amor- le dije besando sus dulce y regordetas mejillas.

Mamita, hoy empieza el cole nuevo y ¡vamos a llegar _tarre_!- los nervios por empezar en la escuela nueva se reflejada en sus achinados ojitos.

Entonces, ¿qué hacemos en la cama, señorita?- dije levantándome de un salto y cogiendo a la pequeña chillona en brazos.

El desayuno fue de todo menos tranquilo, Nora no paraba de moverse en la silla y de hacer preguntas sin parar.

Mamita, ¿crees que haré amigos? – preguntó angustiada después de remover la comida del plato.

Cariño, claro que harás amigos. Todos te querrán tanto como yo te amo. ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió sonriente con la cabeza. Parece que nuestra diminuta conversación la tranquilizo, porque permaneció en silencio y sonriente durante todo el camino al pre-escolar. Aunque el incesante movimiento de sus piernas la delataban. La escuela era uno de los centros más exclusivos del país. No sería extraño que Nora compartiese clase con el hijo de algún actor o cantante del momento. Una de las cosas que más me preocupaban era que menospreciasen a mi hija, por el simple hecho que mi cuenta bancaria no tuviese tantos ceros como las de la resta de residentes del barrio donde se encontraba la majestuosa escuela.

¡Bella! – me llamaron desde el otro lado de la calle. Angela, la única amiga que tenía en el orfanato me había ayudado a encontrar una escuela para Nora mientras trabajaba para poder sacarnos a delante. El hecho que Angela fuese la mujer del director de la escuela fue lo que permitió que Nora entrase en Little Kingdom.

Angela, muchísimas gracias no sabes lo que valoro que hayas hecho esto por nosotras- le dije cuando saqué a mi pequeña del coche y le colocaba su pequeña mochilita.

Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en mi disposición. No tienes por qué darme las gracias. – confesó mientras se agachaba y se ponía a la altura de Nora.

Hola pequeña. ¡Estas más grande y más guapa desde la última vez que te vi!- exclamó intentando hacerse la sorprendida. Nora no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente.

¡Pero tía Ang si me viste ayer! – chilló lanzándose a los brazos de mi amiga. Angela era la única familia que teníamos tanto mi pequeña como yo.

Bueno señoritas menos cháchara y más entrar a la escuela. Princesa Nora, sus nuevos amigos le esperan en el interior de palacio.

¿Mami me _ruede_ acompañar hoy a _rentro_?- preguntó mi pequeña tramposa poniéndole ojitos a mi amiga, quien no se podía resistir a esa carita de ángel.

Claro que si, hoy entraré contigo. Pero solo hoy – le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

Amiga hoy estarán todos los padres y familiares de los niños al ser el primer día – me informó de lo que me esperaba en el interior de la adorable clase decorada con pájaros y unicornios. – Además en el primer día de escuela es tradición que los niños hablen un poquito de ellos y que expliquen lo que han hecho en las vacaciones de verano, con ayuda de los padres. Espero que no te incomode.

No te preocupes, hemos superado cosas peores – comenté guiñándole un ojo y entrando a clase. La clase estaba abarrotada de niños y de familiares. Estaba casi segura que como mínimo había cinco adultos por niño, aquella situación era agobiante.

Si que hay gente mami – susurró asustada.

No te preocupes, te acuerdas de lo que siempre decimos ¿no?

Sii, nosotras contra el mundo- chilló alzando su pequeño puñito, ganándose más de una mirada curiosa. Al darse cuenta que adultos la miraban se sonrojo y me alzo los brazos para que la cargase.

Por toda la estancia habían muchas sillas, supongo que para los padres, pero al haber llegado un poco justa de tiempo hizo que al llegar no quedase ni una sola libre. A diferencia de una zona que se encontraba con sillas visiblemente más cómodas que el resto y en una zona apartada. Suponía que si había gente en pie significaba que aquellas sillas estarían reservadas para alguien importante y, definitivamente, nosotras no lo éramos.

Mamita, allí hay unos sitios – susurró en mi oído.

Cariñito, desde allí no veremos tan bien como lo hacemos desde aquí, este sitio es el mejor de todos – le aseguré intentado que ella no notase lo diferente que éramos del resto de los allí presentes. De repente se hizo el silencio en la clase y, la gente miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos hacia la puerta. Al elevar la mirada y ver que provocaba tanto revuelo quedé completamente impresionada. Una cosa era verlos por la televisión y otra compartir una misma habitación con ellos. En ese justo momento en el que se hizo el silencio y mi pequeña bebita escondía la cara en mi cuello, en la habitación entraba la mismísima realeza inglesa. El grupo estaba formado por un gran número de guardaespaldas y detrás de ellos una pequeña niña rubia iba agarrada de la mano de sus padres, la princesa Alice y su marido, mientras que detrás la reina Esme y el rey Carlisle los seguían de cerca. Los susurros no tardaron en hacerse escuchar por la sala.

Mami, son los señores que salen por la televisión – dijo señalándolos con su dedito.

Cariño cuantas veces te he dicho que no se señala a la gente – le regañe intentando aguantar una sonrisa que sin querer se me escapaba.

Señores y señoras, bienvenidos al centro pre-escolar Little Kingdom en este nuevo año escolar. Como cada año sucede, los alumnos junto con sus padres deberán subir al estrado para describirse y explicarnos que es lo que hicieron en las vacaciones de verano. Este año contamos con la presencia de gente muy importante de nuestra sociedad, pero realmente espero que consideremos que estamos frente a niños, no a empresarios ni presidentes del gobierno. En este momento no importa el dinero de los padres, sino la forma de ser de los niños. Después de esta pequeña charla, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? – en la sala se hizo el silencio y los niños se escondían tras sus madres.

Nosotros – dijo una mujer pomposa mostrando todas sus joyas sin importarle que su pequeño retoño se encontraba detrás de ella siendo arrastrando contra su voluntad hacia el estrado. La larga fila de niños fue saliendo y uno detrás de otro mostraban que aunque proviniesen de familias con dinero, en el fondo eran niños como los que se encontraban en los parques de los barrios más marginales jugando. Aunque hay que destacar que más de un pequeño renacuajo eran futuros snobs y clasistas como sus padres que les miraban orgullosos desde los asientos.

¿Quién será el siguiente? – pregunto Ben, el marido de Angela mirando al resto de niños que aún no se atrevían a hablar.

Yo – una dulce vocecita salió de mi pequeñina, decidida se bajo de mi regazo y me ofreció su mano para ir juntas al frente de la clase. En aquel momento me daba igual que los mismísimos reyes de Inglaterra estuviesen delante nuestro, lo único que me interesaba era mi bebé que muy valiente soltó mi mano y se dirigió a todo el público. Los rumores no tardaron en escucharse ya que a simple vista se podía ver como nuestras ropas no eran como las suyas.

Hola a toros. Mi nombre es Nora i tengo así de años – dijo indicando su edad con los deditos que mostraba. No pude evitar sonreír por sus ocurrencias. Al no saber bien la palabra me miró.

Dos y medio – susurré, animándola a seguir.

A sí, ya me acuero dos y medio- dijo solemnemente – mi mamá y yo vivimos solitas, pero nos queremos mucho muchito y no necesitamos a narie más – aseguró. Vivimos en un apartamento en frente de un parque muy bonito dónde voy a jugar con mis amiguitos. Mi mami trabaja en un sitio ronre hace muchos pasteles y galletas y están ¡Riquiíiiisimas! – se escucharon risas entre todas las personas que nos miraban aunque pude detectar ciertas miradas de desdén.

Y querida Nora, ¿qué es lo que has hecho este verano con tu mami? – le preguntó Ben observándola detenidamente con claro amor en su mirada. Ellos dos habían estado en cada uno de nuestros buenos y malos momentos. Cada vez que los necesitábamos allí estaban ellos, tendiéndonos sus manos para levantar.

Pues hemos ido a China. Mi mamá y yo ayuramos a las personas que más lo necesitan. Mi mami lo pasó muy mal re pequeñita y ahora ayura a las personas y ¡Yo también! – dijo gesticulando con sus manos – Cuanro era un bebé yo estaba en un orfanato y mi mami me llevó con ella y me cuira como si fuese mi mami. Yo la quiero mucho muchote y ella a mí también. – sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control ninguno. – Por eso este verano fuimos a un orfanato re China a cuidar a nenes que no han teniro la misma suerte que yo – aseguró solemnemente. – Toros los años hacemos riferentes viajes a todas partes rel mundo para ayurar a niños. Ya no sé que más recir – declaró mirando a Ben.

Cariño está muy bien todo lo que has dicho jovencita – le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Si alguien quiere hacer alguna pregunta – dijo con vocecilla tierna mi pequeña.

Un niño que se encontraba cerca del escenario levantó la mano mientras Nora me pedía que la agarrase en brazos.

Si pequeño, que es lo que quieres – le dije mirándolo mientras se levantaba para hablar.

Nora porque tienes los ojos así – dijo achinándose los ojos con sus deditos. Su madre al darse cuenta de lo que dijo l intentó hacer callar.

No se preocupe señora, Nora tiene los ojos achinados porque sus orígenes son asiáticos, por eso fuimos este verano a China, porque quería que ella pudiese ayudar a niños que están en una situación exactamente igual a la de ella de bebé. Porque ella también estuvo en ese orfanato y volvió para ayudarlos y hacer sus días más felices – dije mirando como mi niñita se acurrucaba en mi pecho. – Todos los viernes desde que volvimos de China hablamos con los niños del centro y cada mes les enviamos una parte de mi pequeño sueldo y juguetes y alimentos para ellos.

Si no hay ninguna pregunta más estaba diciendo Ben cuando una grave voz le cortó.

Perdone, me gustaría preguntarles cómo se comunican con los niños – dijo el rey Carlisle.

Mi mami me enseñó Chino, ya que era el idioma de los iguales a mí – aseguró Nora – aunque también vamos al orfanato donde mami vivió de pequeña para ayurar.

Esta niña me tiene encantado – confeso la reina entre carcajadas. Nora cada vez se encogía más en su sitio.

Creo que a mi hija le está pudiendo la vergüenza – solté entre risas mientras le intentaba hacer cosquillas – bueno espero que les vaya muy bien lo que resta de día. Una vez en nuestro lugar los niños siguieron explicando sus pequeñas vidas y haciéndonos reír a más de uno. Cuando menos nos lo esperábamos sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases.

Señores, señoras y nuevos estudiantes mañana empiezan las clases oficiales, espero que hayan pasado una buena mañana – dijo Ben despidiéndose. Primero fueron saliendo los padres con sus niños y mientras lo hacían alguno de los niños iban despidiéndose de Nora. Estábamos por salir cuando una pequeña niña de cabello dorado se puso delante de nosotros.

Hola soy Claire

Hola hermosa, mi nombre es Bella y ella es Nora – le dije agachándome y dándole un beso en su rosada mejilla. A su lado se posicionó su madre y al levantar la vista me di cuenta que era la princesa Alice.

Buenos rías su majestar- dijo Nora haciendo una reverencia y haciéndome gestos para que yo también lo hiciese – ¡Mamá!

Uih si cariño, lo siento – dije haciendo una reverencia como la suya, que era parecida a las de la película de Barbie. Nos levantamos justo en el momento en que todos los adultos que se encontraban enfrente de nosotros empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

¿Vosotras también veis Barbie?- fue lo primero que dijo Claire. No pude evitar unirme a las risas de nuestros acompañantes.

Hola Bella, soy Alice Cullen. Encantada de conoceros. Realmente lo que nos habéis explicado nos ha sorprendido.

Has hecho de esta pequeñina una persona con un corazón de oro y enorme- dijo la reina Esme.

¿Ustedes viven en un castillo? – preguntó Nora con el ceño fruncido. Justo cuando el príncipe Jasper le iba a contestar sonó mi móvil.

Lo siento, ahora mismo vuelvo. Nora ahora vengo amor. Te quiero – dije besándola.

La llamada fue del trabajo. El jefe de la pastelería me informó que aquella tarde debía trabajar. Mi compañera desgraciadamente se había puesto enferma y debía suplir su turno. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía con quien dejar a Nora.

Ya estoy aquí – dije agarrando por detrás a mi pequeña.

¿Quién era mami? – preguntó confusa por mi expresión.

Del trabajo, esta tarde tengo que ir a la pastelería a trabajar. ¿Qué te parece ir a jugar con los niños del hogar feliz? – le pregunté era la única opción que tenía, dejarla jugando en el orfanato, a ella le encantaba jugar con los niños.

¡Sí! – chilló bailando y saltando de alegría - ¿Poré jugar con Marie? – siempre preguntaba por la dulce niña Africana que se encontraba en el centro, era mayor que Nora, pero eran inseparables.

Realmente me gustaría estar más tiempo con ustedes, pro debo trabajar y dejara la niña en el centro.- Nos despedimos con dos besos y Alice me dio su número de teléfono por si alguna vez necesitaba alguna cosa. La pequeña Claire se abrazó a mis piernas y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Encantada de conocerles, me gustaría poder hablar más con ustedes, pero no podemos. – les dije despidiéndome. Cuando llegué a darle dos besos a la reina Esme me susurró en el oído.

Espero que no sea la única vez que nos veamos, tu hija y tú sois maravillosas, todo un ejemplo a seguir. – dijo abrazándome tiernamente. En mi interior sentí nostalgia por lo que nunca tuve y siempre anhelé, una madre.

Una vez en el coche, relajada y sentada en la confortable cabina de auto, me di cuenta de lo que había pasado en esa escuela. Había hablado con la realeza inglesa. A diferencia de lo que pensaban eran gente como cualquier otra y realmente cariñosas.

Mami, ¿le podré decir a mis amigos del hogar feliz que he conocido a los reyes?


	3. Tarde de chicas

**3\. Tarde de chicas **

La primera semana de escuela pasó como un terremoto de experiencias y sensaciones para Nora, quien todas las tardes camino a casa me explicaba un sinfín de historias. Había conseguido hacer un grupito de amigas y entre ellas se encontraba Claire. Al principio tenía miedo que su estatus social fuese a afectar a mi pequeña, pero para mi sorpresa Nora se sentía como la responsable y protectora de la pequeña. Según Nora, Claire estaba teniendo muchos problemas para hacer amigos y algunos niños se metían con ella, pero mi pequeñina allí estaba para defenderla. Y la verdad es que cuando te miraba fijamente con esos ojitos rasgados mi bebé daba auténtico miedo.

Mi niña me había explicado lo triste que estaba siempre Claire y como no podía hacer cosas de niños de su edad y como antes de la entrada al colegio no había conocido a ningún niño. Su historia me hizo plantearme como en mi simplicidad era completamente feliz, y lo mejor de todo, que mi pequeña demonio también lo era.

Después de una dura jornada de trabajo en la pastelería, por fin había llegado el fin de semana y podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad de mi casa y mi pequeña familia formada por Nora, Luke y Marley. Muchas personas pensaban que estábamos locas por considerar como parte de nuestra familia a Luke, un hermoso Border Collie, y a Marley una amistosa y graciosa ardilla que un día de paseo por el parque decidió unirse a nosotros.

Antes de recoger a Nora del colegio me pase por casa, me cambié de ropa y preparé a Luke y Marley para darle una sorpresa. Una vez en el colegio esperé a la salida de los niños, intentando alejarme de todas aquellas madres demasiado maquilladas y operadas y con unos zapatos de tacón que demostraban lo poco que jugaban con sus hijos. Pero aunque me intenté alejar de ellas, eso no evitó que algunas de ellas me mirasen y cuchicheasen sobre mi simple apariencia y que fuese acompañada de un perro y de una ardilla en mi hombre, seguramente inaceptable en su mundo glamuroso. Pues de su glamur me rio yo, ja!

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habían salido los niños hasta que Luke empezó a tirar para acercarse corriendo a Nora, cabe decir que por poco me tira al suelo en su intento. Pero quien si se cayó fue la oxigenada madre que tenía delante a quien, nada sutilmente, empujó Luke y la tiró contra el suelo. En ese mismo momento noté todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros.

Disculpa, lo siento mucho, no he podido controlarlo – me disculpé, pero en su dura mirada pude ver que mis palabras de nada servirían.

¡Pero tu quien te crees que eres, muerta de hambre!- me chilló intentando dejarme en ridículo, pero ella no sabía con quien se había topado.

Mira para nada bonita, prefiero ser una muerta de hambre a una infeliz consigo misma que tiene que irse operando y tiñendo el pelo para aparentar algo que no es – dije muy seria y acercándome a ella poco a poco – Y si me disculpas, mi hija me espera- ya que el apartarme no había servido para nada, me acerqué a la puerta para saludar a mi peque quien me miraba con una mueca de preocupación en su rechoncha cara.

¡Pero cómo está mi florecilla!- chillé cuando llegué a su altura. Ella bajó corriendo las escaleras y riendo hasta llegar a mí y tirarse a mis brazos para abrazarme.

¡Mami, has trairo a Luke y a Marley!- chilló abrazando a Luke y poniéndose a Marley en el hombro.

Hola señora Swan – susurró una vocecilla tímida detrás de mí. Al girarme me encontré con los grandes ojos verdes de Claire, quien me sonreía mientras me miraba por debajo de sus pestañas. Sin pensármelo la abrace.

Hola preciosa, ¿cómo ha ido tu primera semana de cole?- le pregunté.

Muy bien, señora – respondió tímidamente, iba a corregirle y que no me llamase señora cuando Nora me interrumpió.

Mami, Claire y yo habíamos pensaro que porria venir con nosotras a pasear esta tarre – dijo Nora poniendo cara de niña buena para intentar convencerme, con aún Marley en su hombro.

Yo por mi sí, pero le tenéis que preguntar a sus padres si puede venirse- aseguré antes que se ilusionaran. En ese momento una sombra surgió sobre nosotras.

¿Qué es eso de hacer planes sin preguntarle a papi antes?- pregunto el padre de Claire, el marido de la princesa.

Buenas tardes, señor Witlock- murmuré sin saber como reaccionar.

Me puedes llamar Jasper, los formalismos no van conmigo.- dijo jovialmente dándome la mano en forma de saludo – He visto lo que ha pasado antes con esa mujer y he de decirte que estuviste sensacional. De vez en cuando necesitan que se les ponga en su sitio, aprovecha tú que puedes hacerlo.- dijo riéndose. – Bueno, ¿y que es lo que estas señoritas se traen entre manos?- preguntó abrazando a su hija y dándole un beso en el cuello.

Señor, toros los viernes mi mami, Marley, Luke y yo vamos al parque a jugar y a merenrar.- dijo muy seria Nora- Y hoy le he explicaro a Claire lo que haremos y ella quiere venir con nosotras, ¿puede?- suplicó poniendo ojitos de corderito.

¿Tu quieres ir cariño?- le preguntó a su pequeña que todavía no había dicho ni mu y me miraba fijamente.

Si papi, pero ¿podré ir?- preguntó dudosa a su padre.

Mira haremos una cosa, os lleváis a un guardaespaldas que os vigilará de lejos y a la señorita Swan si no le importa os lleva a tu amiguita y a ti al parque- dijo mirándome esperando mi aprobación, yo asentí con la cabeza, sería un placer estar con las dos pequeñas.

¿Porque no vais a jugar con Luke, mientras hablo con el papá de Claire?- les dije a las pequeñas para que me dejasen hablar con él. Ellas sin dudarlo se pusieron a jugar con el perro tranquilamente. – No se preocupe por nada, cuidaré de su hija como si fuese mía – le aseguré.

Sé que mi hija estará bien contigo, no ha parado de hablar de lo maravillosa que son Nora y su madre desde que las conoció. Si no te molesta, la iré a buscar antes de la cena. Y sobre todo tratarme de tú, al fin y al cabo venimos del mismo sitio, y porque amo a mi Alice con locura, pero pagaría por volver a mi vida tranquila siendo becario. – dijo con nostalgia.

No te preocupes compañero, a partir de ahora serás Jasper – bromee chocando mi hombro con su brazo. Los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

Bueno chicas nos vamos, despídanse- dije, en eso Claire salió corriendo y abrazó a su padre besándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería.

El camino al parque estuvo lleno de risas y de juegos entre los animales y las niñas. Cuando llegamos, las niñas me ayudaron a poner la mata sobre el césped, para después soltar a Luke e irse corriendo persiguiendo al perro y jugando con él. Aproveché para leer mientras que las niñas jugaban, con la tranquilidad que un hombre vestido de negro las observaba desde el otro árbol.

La hora de la merienda llegó y entre historietas comimos los emparedados. Una vez acabamos, lo recogimos todo y partimos rumbo a casa. Cuando llegamos, Claire se sorprendió del color de nuestra casa y cuando entramos de lo acogedora y llena de fotos y juguetes que estaba. A pesar del mundo de riqueza en el que vivía la niña, sus gestos y comentarios demostraba que le gustaría tener nuestra simple y dulce vida. Estaba viendo las noticias cuando un pequeño cuerpecito se sentó a mi lado.

¿Qué pasa preciosa?¿Te has cansado de jugar? – le pregunté mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

Eres muy bueno Bella y Nora te quiere mucho – aseguró.

Muchas gracias tesoro, tú eres una niña muy dulce.

A veces me gustaría ser una niña normal, al principio me gustaba ser princesa, pero ya no, quiero tener amigas, poder ir al zoo y hacer cosas normales como todos los niños, pero no puedo – gimoteó.

Cariño, tenemos que aprender a crecer con aquellas cosas que podemos hacer y que nos hacen felices. ¿Tú sabías que yo de pequeña tampoco podía ser una niña normal? – le pregunté.

¿También eras una princesa?- preguntó ilusionada.

No amor, yo vivía en un orfanato con muchos otros niños.

Como Nora.

Sí, como ella, pero yo no tuve la suerte que alguien me adoptase y desde que nací hasta los dieciocho años estuve viviendo en el orfanato. Tú tienes mucha suerte de tener una familia que te quiere y que intenta hacer lo mejor para ti.

Tienes razón Bella, he tenido suerte de tener a mis papis, a mis abuelos y a mi tito Edward.

Además tú te puedes vestir de princesa casi todos los días!- le dije haciéndome la indignada y ella estalló en carcajadas. En aquel momento Nora bajó las escaleras y se tiró encima de mí como celosa que le prestase atención a su amiga. Ya tendría una charlo con ella más tarde.

En eso sonó el timbré haciendo que Luke empezase a ladrarle a la puerta, una manía que no le había conseguido quitar. Al abrir me encontré con Jasper, el padre de Claire, quien venía a buscar a su pequeña. Después de las despedidas se marcharon diciendo que la próxima vez seria Nora quien iría a su casa.

Bueno Norita, ahora que estamos solas…. Hora de la ducha! – chillé riéndome mientras la niña chillaba un dramático noooooo.

Edward POV

Me extrañaba no haber visto al pequeño demonio de mi sobrina por la casa y al preguntar por ella me dijeron que estaba en casa de una amiguita de la escuela. Mi pequeñaja crecía, ella era la única que hacía que mis días no fueran tan tediosos. Estube gran parte de la tarde tocando el piano y preguntándome cuando encontraría finalmente a aquella persona que me hiciese soñar de nuevo. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando un característico chillido acompañado de risas infantiles llenaron el ambiente. Siguiendo el sonido llegué a la sala donde Claire saltaba emocionada en el sofá.

Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida! – chillaba contenta.

A ver cariño explícame que has hecho con Isabella- le dijo mi hermana cogiéndola en brazos y sentándola en su regazo.

La mamá de Nora es genial y además, tienen un perro y una ardilla de mascotas. Al principio le tenía un poco de miedo a Marley, porque ¿quién tiene una ardilla suelta en casa? Pues ellas, son un poco raras pero las quiero muchíiiiiisimo- chilló entusiasmada y sin dejar de chillar. Se le veía a simple vista lo feliz que era, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa luz en ella.

Así que mi pequeña saltamontes se lo ha pasado bomba, no? – pregunté haciéndome notar en la sala, en ese momento también entraron mis padres y Jasper, quien como siempre traía su postura despreocupada.

Tío Edward, Bella es la chica perfecta! Quiero que sea mi tía y así Nora será mi prima! – chilló lanzándose a mis brazos. Como siempre la pequeña demonio tratando de emparejarme.

¿Cariño que es lo que siempre te digo obre ese tema?- le recordé

¿Qué no trate de emparejarte?

Pues yo estoy con la niña, ella es justo lo que necesitas, un soplo de aire fresco. En cinco minutos de conversación con ella me ha recordado a mi espíritu rebelde del pasado – dijo con melancolía. – Además, hoy le ha plantado cara a una mami rica y menudo carácter tiene la niña- dijo riéndose.

Esa niña y su madre son adorables y la verdad es que sería perfecta para ti Edward.

Bueno pues si es tan perfecta tendré que conocerla no? – dije a modo de broma, pero lo que no me esperaba era que se lo tomasen en serio, ya que empezaron a hacer planes sobre como conocernos.


End file.
